Wolverine Vol 2 900
Supporting Characters: * Massage girl Antagonists: * Fat japanese boss * Numerous ninja Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Items: * Ninjatō * Shuriken Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Curse of the Yellow Claw | Writer2_1 = Dean Motter | Penciler2_1 = Greg Scott | Colourist2_1 = Val Staples | Letterer2_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor2_1 = Michael Horwitz | Editor2_2 = John Barber | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Tong * Ibis consortium * * Black Dragon (Lin) * * Other Characters: * Mai Ling's sister Nari * ** * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** Items: * Threatening letter * Flower (Narcotic Xyno) * Axe * Hammer Vehicles: * Ferries * Taxi | StoryTitle3 = Desperate Measures | Writer3_1 = Todd Dezago | Penciler3_1 = Jason Craig | Inker3_1 = Jason Craig | Colourist3_1 = Thomas Manson | Letterer3_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor3_1 = Chris Allo | Editor3_2 = John Barber | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Tunnel Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = One Night Only | Writer4_1 = Marc Bernardin | Penciler4_1 = Pow Rodrix | Inker4_1 = Derek Fridolfs | Colourist4_1 = Sotocolor | Letterer4_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor4_1 = Michael Horwitz | Editor4_2 = Ralph Macchio | Synopsis4 = Meet Chetfield Murray. Expert copy clerk. And for one night out of the year he’s the feral X-Man known as Wolverine’s best friend. Find out why this average Joe is an adamantium-laced killer’s bosom buddy in this smashing tale from Marc Bernardin (HIGHWAYMEN)! | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Wolverine (Logan) Antagonists: * * Luke Other Characters: * Shmendrick (barkeep) * Three girls Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Shmendrick's Bar **** **** Items: * * Darts * Snooker Vehicles: * Taxi | StoryTitle5 = Worst There Is | Writer5_1 = Matt Yocum | Penciler5_1 = Jake Bilbao | Inker5_1 = Rick Ketcham | Colourist5_1 = Ikari Studios | Letterer5_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor5_1 = Michael Horwitz | Editor5_2 = Ralph Macchio | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Frank * Maya's mother * Two paramedics * Police officer Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** **** ***** Bad Decision! Items: * New brought helmet for Maya * Shotgun Vehicles: * Logan's motor * Ambulance * Police Car | StoryTitle6 = Birthday Boy | ReprintOf6 = Amazing Spider-Man: Extra! Vol 1 2 | StoryTitle7 = Puny Little Man | ReprintOf7 = Wolverine Vol 3 50 | StoryTitle8 = Hunger | Writer8_1 = Karl Bollers | Penciler8_1 = Stephen Segovia | Inker8_1 = Stephen Segovia | Colourist8_1 = Rain Beredo | Editor8_1 = John Barber | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Family ** Husband ** Wife ** Kid ** Baby Antagonists: * Wolves Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Items: * Axe Vehicles: * | Solicit = X-Man. Avenger. Soldier. And that's just the HALF of it. In this atomic-sized special, superstar David Finch leads a platoon of comic's most talented creators in giving the Canadian killer a 21-gun salute. Ninjas, bar-room brawls, Morlocks and pirates (yes, PIRATES!): this issue sees the most marvelous mutant of all put through the paces. And if five-all new tales of Snikt-tastic action wasn't enough, there's classic reprints featuring some of Logan's greatest hits! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=15073 }}